


【有爱就能谈恋爱】（八）

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22872007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007





	【有爱就能谈恋爱】（八）

【有爱就能谈恋爱】（八）

早上7点，庄睿起来，解雨臣早已离开了。

昨夜仿佛就是一场梦, 庄睿被人抱着入眠，对方心情不错，在他耳边有模有样地哼着小曲子，还挺好听，像专业的戏子一样。

庄睿才想起来，解雨臣小时候学过一阵子戏，声腔唱得好，随着年龄大了，渐渐没什么时间练习，就这样中断了。

如果他继续练习的话，绝对会成为一个很棒的戏子。

人说戏子无情，怎知戏子也有心。

庄睿刚起床，就发现桌上留着一杯还冒着热气的可可，蒸气都弄糊了上面的镜子，他翻了个身，身体压到某个硬物，硌得他胸口一疼 庄睿嗯了一声，伸手去挖那硬邦邦的东西。

那是一架手机。

他的手机在游乐园那天被砸烂了，床边就搁了一架最新款的手机，拿起手机重新躺回在床上，压下荧幕。

手机充电满了，里面下载了一些软件和小游戏，通讯录只有解雨臣、张艺兴、家里管家等几个比较常接触的人，小秘书、公司员工甚至是爷爷的手机号全都清空，微信也早已登录好，庄睿有点开心地抱着枕头，点进夫君的微信号发了个信息。

“在哪儿？”

【给你带吃的呢。】

对方几乎是秒回，随后还发来一张正在排队给他买早餐的照片，庄睿乐得不行，呵呵两声在床上滚了滚，然后发了条语音说等太久，饿得不行了，要他赶快回来，语气还故意略带撒娇和恶作剧。

【骗人，你才刚起床吧？正在床上躺着呢，别以为我不知道。】

一秒被拆穿，庄睿一听，心虚地抿了抿嘴，还真被他夫君猜得透透的，回了一句‘我早就起床了！’后放下手机连忙赶去卫生间洗刷干净。

才爬起身赶往浴室途中，房间门嘎嚓一声冷不防被人一把推开，庄睿来不及刹住脚步，就被人一把拥住，然后被柔软深深吻住他的唇。

突然的早安之吻，解雨臣在人儿的唇上轻啄几下，露出一副得逞的样子。

庄睿从脸到耳根都红得不行，嵌在怀里又弹动不得，被人强行一吻后害羞地拍着对方的胸口。

“你不是说去买早餐吗？”

“早就买好了，小坏蛋。”

见偷袭成功，解雨臣非常满意对方的表情变化，捏了捏人儿的脸蛋，把人拥得更紧。

庄睿扭扭捏捏地搂着对方的脖子，自动补上一吻。

在酒馆住了几宿，庄睿就回宅子去了。

自从不管公司的事情后，庄睿感觉整个人都轻松了不少，闲来无事就和张艺兴到处去逛逛，通过小棉袄认识了很多新朋友，偶尔到一心酒馆里坐坐，和男人帮哥哥们扯些有的没的。

解雨臣每晚工作回来，庄睿早已入睡，最后会在庄睿额头上留下一吻，然后蹭上床相拥而眠，似乎已经是惯例的举动。

解雨臣掌管庄氏集团，替庄睿接下了所有事物，导致每天都早出晚归，庄睿每天在家里心闷得慌，想念人想得不行，担心夫君熬坏了身体，又担心夫君应付不来商业对手的各种施力， 思前顾后，提议要回公司上班，可是被解雨臣拒绝了。

拒绝的理由，其一，是解雨臣身体硬朗得很，对商业熟悉，有他控制的庄氏集团加上Lay氏集团的帮助，比往年更如虎添翼，势不可挡，商业对手完全不碍事。

其二，是因为庄睿的身体状况，确实需要大量的时间进行调理。

其三，是解雨臣担心庄启明不知悔改，又把魔爪伸向人儿身上，打着坏主意。

为了养好身体，庄睿暂时……暂时收起了小吃货的本性，除了注意饮食习惯，按部就班准时到医院复诊，最近每天早上都和张艺兴一起晨跑，练拳击等有氧运动。

虽然一开始很辛苦，体力也有点跟不上，可是为了健康着想，他唯有努力坚持下去。

庄启明自从上次被解雨臣教训一番后，确实有好好反省了自己，最后决定退休让年轻人自己创造企业，良心发现般偶尔要解雨臣给孙子带些营养餐和熬好的补品，还说有空回来看看爷爷，毕竟爷爷年纪也不小了。

庄睿心软，又孝顺，在喝着汤的时候，默默地把爷爷的手机号码存进通讯录里。

爷爷退休后，庄睿很快就复工了，总是和解雨臣两人甜甜腻腻的在办公室里工作，遇到难题就会被解雨臣截胡，抢着去解决，他还真只坐在总裁椅子上玩着电脑的小游戏，打打资料什么的轻松工作，就像一个顶着总裁名义的小助理般存在。

三个月无灾无难的过去了，庄睿天生底子就虚，要调好不容易，偏头痛是老毛病，医生说了，无法断根，幸亏最近心情不错，想的事不多，已经很久没发作了。

虽然一淋到雨依旧容易感冒，乱吃东西胃也会作疼，但比起以前动不动就腿软昏倒比起来，已经进步了很多。

张艺兴的生日到了，晚上在一心酒馆里办一场派对，只约了几个熟悉的朋友……包括解雨臣。

一想到Lay也会在，解雨臣其实还挺想拒绝的，可是无奈张艺兴帮了他这么多忙，他不在的时候照顾娇妻照顾得好好，不去，不合适。

所以，现在才会出现这种情况。

解雨臣和Lay面对面坐着，小酌一杯酒，眼神一直停留在桌子上的酒菜上。

虽然在工作的时候避免不了和Lay总交流，但他都是选择电话联络，最多也只是视频对话，这样面对面交流，还真是挺尴尬的。

而最该死的，就是张艺兴有意无意的拉着庄睿到一边和朱碧石玩耍去了，救命稻草没了，听着邻桌热闹的欢笑声，和现在这边的气氛格格不入。

Lay看着眼前一直瞪着盘子的表弟，不禁喷笑出声，打破了尴尬的空气。

“你这习惯，从小到大都没变。”

Lay举起酒杯喝了一口，抬眸瞄了一眼表弟，表情依旧平静。

“什么？”

解雨臣没有移开视线，用手拖着下巴，冷冷地回了一句。

“眼睛。"Lay一手取走眼前的盘子，视线突然失去焦点，解雨臣皱了皱眉头，只能抬头瞪着眼前人，“你一紧张，眼睛就只会盯着某样东西。”

“你还管我了？”

解雨臣有点不自在地小声说着，又押了一杯酒。

“庄睿身体好些了吗？”

“好很多了。”

“你得看好他，这身体刚好点，别又让他折腾了。”

“嗯，谢谢关心。”

说的尽是一些客套话，双方又沉默不语这样下去不是办法，Lay觉得他身为表哥，必须要有担当，把该解决的事都解决清楚。

“艺兴说，要我跟你和好。”

Lay耸一耸肩膀，拿起酒瓶，往对方的酒杯里加满，“但我觉得，我们根本就没有闹翻，不是吗？”

“……谁知道呢。”

解雨臣低声嘟囔着，平下心而言，他们也确实没有闹翻，旧事重提只会让庄睿更加难过。

庄氏集团和Lay氏集团是合作伙伴，没必要因为私事而闹得不愉快。

况且，他把这件事似有似无地放消息给表嫂，张艺兴聪明，很快就理解他说的意思，醋意一翻，也足够让他表哥煞费苦心。

听他娇妻说，Lay还真的撒费心思，用了满脑的鬼点子又哄又骗又求的，好不容易才把他媳妇儿哄了回来，他也算报仇了。

想到对方被表嫂折磨得不省人事的画面，解雨臣不禁一笑出声，Lay满头问号，喝下酒水，然后看着那每天对他黑着脸的表弟替他把酒倒满。

“喝吧，闹什么呢。”

生日会结束了，解雨臣搂着娇妻和大家道了别，然后把人扶上车准备回家。

庄睿高兴，喝了点酒，平时解雨臣都不让他喝，但看这小馋猫都戒了好几个月的酒水，拗不过苦苦哀求的表情和语气，唯有破例让他喝了几杯。

本以为不会有太大问题。

果不其然，庄睿很快就喝醉了。

各位观众朋友，我家庄睿醉了会怎么样？

没错，撩人，非常要命的那种。

庄睿一直往他身边靠拢着，挽着他的手臂，抬起头就往解雨臣的脖子又吸又亲，因为有司机在，为了注重形象，解雨臣一把把他抱进怀里，给人儿披上外套，下意识阻止了娇妻的挑逗。

“宝贝乖，别闹，睡一会儿。”

庄睿不舒服地挪了两下，像小猫一样钻进怀里，直接坐在解雨臣的大腿上，用手搂着对方的脖子，往唇上种下一吻，然后蹭了蹭他的胸膛。

“夫君……”

解雨臣应了声，一手扶着他的背后，以防人坐不稳掉了下去。

“.……好了，身体好了。”

庄睿黏黏糊糊地说着，嘴唇红红眼睛湿湿的，淡淡的酒味混着对方独特的体香，在窄小的车里来来回回的回荡着。

“没好，还没好呢。”解雨臣轻吻着人儿的额头，低声细语，婉转地拒绝着，“忍耐一下，宝贝。”

这句话，解雨臣对庄睿说，也是对自己说。

这几个月，不只庄睿忍得辛苦，他们双方都忍得辛苦。

“呜呜……身体好了，可以了……”

庄睿发出哭腔，支支吾吾地在他怀里蹭着，念念叨叨地重复同样的话，双手调皮的在他胸前乱摸，隔着衣服摸到了一粒挺立，然后用手指捏了一下。

“可以了……我不忍了……”

“忍一下，我们回家。”

先不说忍不忍得了，他们也总不能在车上乱搞吧？

听着庄睿一声一声地挑逗，身上的香味香得要命，充满着情欲和诱惑的味道，酒精怂恿，胸前的挺立又被人撩得来了感觉。

下体渐渐鼓胀，直顶着庄睿的后穴，惹得人儿忍耐不住扭了几下，摩擦着下面的硬物，解雨臣不禁打了个颤，每个细胞都在跃动，血液沸腾。

“回家？回家就可以了吗？”

“……回家就可以了。”

TBC


End file.
